


Reminiscence

by ephemeryon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants to know what experiences Eren's had before him. Basically a flashback of Eren/Armin sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

Eren and Levi were lying on Levi’s bed after midday sex, just blissed out and talking about nothing. It was getting easier now, easier to not be nervous and afraid, easier to relax around him, to let go.  
“I have to ask, Jaeger,” Levi started, “Were you a complete virgin when I did you the first time?”   
“Well…not exactly, Sir,” Eren replied. “I had some…experiences…with Armin, you see?”  
“Armin,” Levi said. “He’s the blonde one, right? Looks like he’s twelve?”  
Eren choked a little. “Yep, that’s him,” he said.   
“Tell me about it,” Levi said.  
“Excuse me, sir?”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“Um, I’m not sure…why, exactly?” Eren asked.  
“Maybe I want to be a little jealous,” Levi said.  
“I’m not sure that’s the best idea, sir.”   
“I won’t be too jealous, don’t worry,” Levi said. “Besides, you’d never work out with him. You’d totally dominate the poor boy.”   
Eren laughed. “Guess that’s why I need someone like you, then.”   
“Exactly,” Levi said, wrapping his arms around Eren and pulling him close. “Never gonna find someone as dominant as me.”  
Eren chuckled. “You’re probably right about that,”  
“Well get on then,” Levi said, “Or do you want your punishment early?” Eren knew Levi’s punishment would be delicious, but he could also see he wanted to hear something. Still, he thought he’d better tone it down a little bit…

*****

It had been in the midst of titan training, when they were all stressed out beyond belief and snapped at each other constantly. Eren and Armin had always been friends, of course, but lately Eren was starting to look at him—and other boys—with interest. He knew that wasn’t the usual way things went, that it was usually a man and a woman, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt nothing around the girls he trained with but his eyes lingered when Armin or someone else was fighting.   
Plus, if he wasn’t imagining things, it might seem Armin felt the same way. He caught him looking at him occasionally, then glancing away quickly. It made focusing on training very hard, that was for sure. And the 3D maneuver gear pants didn’t always hide much.  
Eren finally decided that he’d ask Armin, once and for all. One night right after curfew, before anyone could’ve fallen asleep, he crept over to Armin’s bed.   
“D’you wanna go for a walk?” he whispered.  
Armin’s eyes flew open. A couple people nearby looked over with curious glances, but probably (hopefully) assumed they were just going to argue or talk or…something. Whatever. Eren didn’t really care at the moment.  
Armin nodded uncertainly, throwing off his blanket and quietly getting up. He followed Eren to the door and outside, where the summer air was humid and sweet.   
“What do you want to talk about, Eren?” Armin asked in that sweet little way of his. Sometimes it annoyed Eren but today it just seemed to turn him on further.   
“I just…I’ve noticed you looking at me, and I was wondering…”  
“Oh, don’t think anything about it, please!” Armin said. “I just…you look nice sometimes, but…um…” he trailed off.  
“I just think…if that’s how you feel…then I like you, too,” Eren said, looking at the ground. He could feel his face flaming with heat; who knew this would be so embarrassing?  
“Oh! Really?” Armin asked. “I always assumed you liked girls. Mikasa…”   
“She’s just a friend,” Eren said, shaking his head. “In fact, I…I keep looking at you…and other…boys…” He looked at the ground again.   
“It’s okay,” Armin said. “I also feel that way.” He walked over and hugged Eren, squeezing tightly. Then he sprang back, looking down at the bulge in Eren’s pants.  
Eren coughed. “Uh, sorry, about…that. I just, I mean, if you don’t want to…”  
“No, I...I’d be willing to try,” Armin said. “I’d like to.”   
Eren felt relief and nervousness at once. Was he really going to do this with Armin? His childhood—up until now, platonic—friend? But desire won out and he nodded.   
“I know somewhere,” he said, and held Armin’s hand, leading him to a closet on the second floor with boxes full of broken 3D maneuver gear. “Is this okay?” he asked once they were there.  
“This is great,” Armin said. “What did you…have in mind?”   
“I just—” Eren started, and didn’t bother finishing the sentence, instead grabbing Armin and pulling him forward. He sat on one of the boxes and pulled Armin as close as possible, kissing him. He started off just touching their lips, then tilted his head and moved their lips together rhythmically. Armin braced his hands on the box, running his tongue lightly along Eren’s bottom lip.  
They continued kissing for a few minutes and Eren thought about how nice it was, how long he’d waited for it. Armin’s lips were, as suspected, so soft and delicate like the rest of him. It halfway made him want to keep him like that, and halfway made him want to corrupt him completely.  
After a little while, Eren asked, “Could you, um, put your mouth on…” he couldn’t say the rest, but Armin got what he meant, crouching down and undoing Eren’s pants, looking determined.   
Eren’s dick sprang free and Armin moved forward, lightly licking the tip first. Eren groaned; he wanted more though. “Can you put your mouth over it?” he asked and when Armin complied he sighed with pleasure.   
Armin started to move up and down with his mouth, and Eren wrapped his legs around Armin’s torso, drawing him in deeper before letting go.  
“Fuck, Armin, so good,” Eren said, effectively slamming his heels into Armin’s back and pushing against him. He groaned as Armin ran his tongue up and down its length and then around the tip.   
Armin moved up and down some more and sucked and Eren was lost in this, what he was feeling, and nothing else mattered. He dug his heels into Armin’s back one last time and came, waves of pleasure washing over him as Armin— _swallowed._ Maybe he wasn’t as innocent as Eren thought.  
“Your turn,” Eren said after a few seconds.   
“Are you sure?” Armin asked. “I’m not—I mean—”   
“Oh, shut up,” Eren growled, picking Armin’s tiny body up and placing him on the box. “Or I’ll make you shut up.”   
Armin looked a little scared as Eren undid his pants but that expression soon changed as Eren took in Armin’s dick, running his tongue along the bottom and tip and all over.  
Armin’s voice was just as girly now as he made small little panting noises and looked to the side with his eyes closed, like he was embarrassed.   
“E-eren,” he stuttered. In that moment, Eren found it adorable. He awarded Armin by taking all of him in his mouth, causing Armin to gasp.   
“Eren, I can’t…feels too good…” Armin was mumbling between gasps. He gripped Eren’s shoulders with his hands and came into Eren’s mouth, sighing.   
After that, they’d gone back to the sleeping room as if nothing had happened and when asked about it said they’d been having an argument. But over the next few months they’d continued to sneak away and do things like that—never going all the way because neither of them had lube to do it with. Eventually it stopped, once Armin got a real boyfriend. Levi was right; it wouldn’t have worked out, though it was nice when it lasted.

******

Eren gave the abridged version of this, of course. “So, you were right, I guess,” he said. “We’re still friends, though, of course.”   
“Of course,” Levi said. “I’m still friends with all the men I’ve fucked.”  
“All of them? How many?” Eren asked.   
“Oh, just about two hundred. None of your business, brat.”   
“Hey! I told you about me!” Eren protested.  
“Well, that’s because you’ve only got one story to tell. I, on the other hand, have about two hundred.”   
Eren scowled, knowing he wouldn’t get any more out of him. “Were there any women?” he asked, curious.  
Levi chuckled. “One. Before I was sure about…things.”   
“Well, I’m the only one now, right?” Eren asked.  
“Of course. I can only handle one brat,” Levi said, interlocking their legs and kissing Eren.


End file.
